couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Fred
Fred is Eustace and Muriel's nephew who visits, and first appears in the episode "Freaky Fred". He is known as one of the most memorable antagonists on the show. Though Muriel seems quite fond of him, Courage is terrified of him, and Eustace despises him, often calling him "Freak" and said in reference to him: "The freak's a barber, a freaky barber, with his own freaky barber shop, where freaky things happen, freaky barber things." Appearance Fred wears an olive suit with a purple necktie, and always carries a briefcase, that contains his precious electric shaver. He has blond hair, blond eyebrows, green eyes, and a wide, freaky smile. Personality Fred's dominant trait is his Trichotemnomania; an obsession with cutting/shaving people's hair to the point of complete baldness. He appears to be able to control his disorder to a certain degree, but can't help himself when the opportunity is too great. Despite this, Fred is generally a very polite and intelligent man. He never raises his voice and is usually seen smiling. He speaks in a well mannered and eerie tone with an English accent. He is quite fond of his Aunt Muriel, keeping a framed photo of her in his briefcase and refers to her as his "dear Aunt." He appears to like Eustace as well, even though the latter hates him. Courage becomes his shaving victim, but he's never very rough with him, aside from stuffing his mouth with pancakes at one point. Fred reminisces in rhyme, speaking three rhymed sentences, and ending the fourth with "naughty." History Fred first realized his compulsion when he was given a hamster as a pet. He cut all of its fur off. Later in his life, he fell in love with a girl named Barbara who had "a mane untamed." They held a steady relationship, until one night he shaved her head, causing her to end the relationship. After that, he vowed to control his addiction. However, the arrival of a long-bearded man into his barber shop was an irresistible temptation for him, and he too was shaven. Fred was then committed to the Home for Freaky Barbers mental institution. During his vacation time, he chose to visit his aunt and her husband. During this stay, he was locked in the bathroom with Courage, and slowly trimmed his hair until nothing but a patch of fur on his tail remained, and a message that said, "With Love, Fred". The asylum police arrived and took him away, as Fred looked back on the farmhouse with a freaky smile, while saying his goodbyes through his thoughts. Fred got taken away in a white van and started to piece together his day with Courage, and the memories of shaving his fur. Later, Fred makes a cameo on "Ball of Revenge", when Courage turns on the TV after defeating his enemies in a dodgeball game. He holds his razor and says "Courage.." while doing his signature freaky smile. Quotes *"Naughty..." *"Courage..." *"You shouldn't play in the toilet." *"The look upon my young love's face was sweet as lace... But in this case I realized she... needed space. *"Hello new friend, my name is Fred the words you hear are in my head. I say, I said my name is Fred, and I've been... very naughty." *"Courage... your hair...it reminds me of the first time I knew just how I felt about hair." *"I never more was naughty...well... maybe not never." *"With love, Fred." Trivia *Fred had made a cameo appearance, but he is not important to the plot of "Ball of Revenge". *Fred was one of seventeen villains who were not part of the "Ball of Revenge". The others were Schwick, Velvet Vic, Mondo, Mattress Demon, Jeeves Weevil, Fishsionary, Evil Empress, Bluff, Big Bayou, King Ramses, Dr. Gerbil, Elisa and Eliza Stitch, Benton Tarantella, King of Flan, Errol Von Volkheim and Mad Dog. *Fred's compulsions are similar to those of a serial killer. He started on small animals and moved on to people. He also shows personality traits of a psychopath. Appearances #''Freaky Fred (debut)'' #''Ball of Revenge (cameo on the Bagge's TV)'' #''Mega Muriel the Magnificent'''' (mentioned)'' Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Bagges Category:Villains Category:Characters voiced by Paul Schoeffler Category:Recurring characters Category:Antagonists